As long as you're mine
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: Diego wants Kevin, he will do anything to have him. Warning: This story contains rape.


He was crying, not that Diego could hear it, these were tears the smaller man was trying to hide from him. He could feel as the held back sobs wracked his body, if the situation were different he might have even felt bad, cared that the other man was not as interested in this as he was. But he couldn't care about that now, he was focused on other things. Somehow the stitching on the man's third eye had become infected, he had done everything he could to make sure it was clean all of his tools had been sanitized, he was not sure how it had happened. He had done all of his research and even asked the doctors that had worked for Strex, in detail, how to preform the removal. He had done nothing wrong, Kevin must have done something while he was away, scratched at the stitches, maybe it was the heat of the room causing the sweat to get into the fresh wound? He couldn't know, what he did know was that he was not to blame, "If you stay still this won't hurt so much, I'm just putting some antibiotic on it. I wouldn't need to rub it on if you would just take the pills. I don't know where you picked up such a willful attitude but I would like it to stop." That was met with a broken sob, his little Kevin was not much for talking since the surgery, it must have been the shock of it all.

"Pl-please," This was the first word Kevin had said in what seemed like months, realistically he knew it had only been a week or two, the smaller man would beg and plead to be let go, to go back to his 'Cecil' even in his head the name sounded like a curse, but Diego would not give in. Never giving the man's pleas a second thought, it was hard in the beginning, he wanted to give his love what he asked for but he needed to stay strong and not be drawn in. This was not hid Kevin, this was an abomination that was molded by that man in Night Vale. "I want to go home, Diego, I'll do anything if you let me go home."

"My dear, you are home, I've had your things moved and you will be staying with me now. Unfortunately your spiders could not come. I had them relocated to families that would take good care of them." He grinned at the smaller man, using his thumb to wipe away a tear the had broken free to stream down his face. He smoothed his hand over the man's face leaning down to peck his lover on the lips. "We can live together like we always talked about before that.. Man... Took you away." He kissed him again, forcing his tongue between Kevin's lips, he tasted like nothing he could have ever dreamed of. He was sweet, so soft and pliant, perfect to be molded by his hands. When he pulled away the man was gasping for air, it was nice to see that he was just as effected as he was.

"S-stop this, I don't," Diego cut him off with a hand over his mouth, pressing down hard enough to make the man whimper. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to be asked to stop, Kevin should be grateful that he was showing this kind of interest in him. It went against all Strex protocol, he should be settling down with a woman, not wasting time with an ungrateful man. Even as ungrateful as Kevin was he was his, he was innocent, Diego wouldn't let himself think of how the man's double had soiled him.

"Kevin, I need you to stay very quiet, if I hear as much as a whimper come from you I will take out another eye." He smiled, kissing the man on his forehead and taking his hand away. He moved down his body running his hand along the sweat soaked shirt stopping at the button of his jeans, they were dirty but the man would not let him bathe him or wash his clothing so he was made to suffer. He popped the button and pulled don the zipper. This gave him enough room to reach inside and grip the man's flaccid cock. He stroked his soft member keeping steady contact with the man's golden colored eyes. "I'm going to show you how happy you will be with me. I will make you forget him." He spat the last word out as if it were poison.

Kevin did not make a sound, resorting to sinking his sharpened teeth into his lip, causing there to be blood dripping from the smaller man's mouth. He wondered how that would taste, when the man's cock started to harden he smiled taking his free hand and pushing his shirt up, reveling the scabbed over brand mark, he ran his fingers over it lightly. He hoped the man would see this and know that it had been just as painful for him to give it as it was for Kevin to receive it. As soon as the smaller man was fully erect in his had he pulled back, roughly pulling Kevin's pants from his body, "You're so beautiful, you don't know what you do to me." The sight of the man, laying there, arms restrained had his own cock at full attention, almost bursting from his pants. "Has he fucked you?" Diego demanded, "I'm sure he took you against your will, there is no way you would choose that abomination over me." He could feel himself getting angry at the thought of Cecil fucking his darling Kevin. There is no way he would let that slide, as a house warming gift he was going to bring Kevin is double's heart. He seemed to want it bad enough that he would leave the luxurious live here with him. He moved around the table, coming to stand at the head he gripped Kevin's hair with enough force to cause the host to cry out in pain. Good, he wanted him to feel the same pain he had felt at his betrayal. He forced the man's head back so his chin was thrust in the air, he quickly pulled himself free of the confines of his trousers. He pumped his cock with one hand, forcing the man's mouth open with the other, "If you bite me, I will make you suffer far worse than you could ever imagine, you would wish for the treatment I have given you before."

Not waiting for acknowledgment he thrust himself into the other man's open mouth, relishing in the choking gag that the man made when Diego hit the back of his throat. Te man's face was turning red, he had screwed his eyes shut trying to block it out, but the tears still fell, fat droplets rolled from his eyes down over his brow and disappeared into his hairline. There was saliva mixed with blood from the bite on his lip seeping from the corner of his mouth. He was so beautiful like this, his lips stretched around his cock. He pulled his member from he man's mouth with a slick pop, he leaned down and kissed the man on the lips. "I'm going to fuck you now," He could tell Kevin wanted it just as much as he did, his sobbing doing nothing to cover the fact the the smaller man was still erect.

He moved back around the table coming to stand between Kevin's legs, he grabbed him behind the knees wrenching the man's legs further apart. He pumped one hand over his cock before pushing into the smaller man. He was making these delicious mewling noises, his gasps and pants almost sounded like pain. He heard a sob and his eyes snapped to the face of the man under him, his eyes were puffy and red, he was crying. Diego reached out gripping the man's chin, "What's wrong, mi corazón? Do you not like it? Am I being too rough?" He trust harder, relishing in the slap of skin against skin. "I would think with you whoring yourself to that man you would be used to this kind of treatment." He slapped the man across the face before moving to stroke the other man's cock pumping him quickly, causing the smaller man to cry a bit harder. Using his free arm to hook one leg over his arm pushing forward a bit thrusting deeper, it felt amazing. He was so tight, almost virginal, after a while his thrusts became erratic.

"Please no," Kevin pleaded in a broken sob as he came in Diego's hand, clearly the man was not as against this as he was trying to convey. He leaned forward, kissing the man, forcing his tongue past the man's lips kissing him deeply as he came. He thrust a few more times before he was spent, moving to kiss Kevin's neck. Kevin was crying again, Diego smiled, he would get over this, he would come around to his way of thinking.


End file.
